1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to an electrical connecting device for use in InfiniBand™ application.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the Internet, information access speed becomes an important issue. Although the information processing speed of a central process unit (CPU) of a internet data center, i.e., a computer or a server, is increased enormously, information processing speed of I/O port devices of the machine is still relatively low, which results in that information still can not be accessed by the machine from the Internet with a speed as quickly as expected.
To solve this problem, an InfiniBand I/O port specification is proposed, which defines three levels of link performance—1×running at 2.5 Gbits/sec, 4×running at 10 Gbits/sec and 12×running at 30 Gbits/sec. Generally, a 1×InfiniBand connector has two pairs of signal contacts, a 4×InfiniBand connector has eight pairs of signal contacts, and a 12×InfiniBand connector has 24 pairs of signal contacts. Further, each level of the InfiniBand connector comprises a plurality of grounding contacts, and the ground contacts and the pairs of signal contacts of each connector are alternatively arranged in an array.
A cable connector assembly, which connectors comply with InfiniBand I/O port specification and are connected with both ends of the cable, is used for connections of sever—sever and severs to large storages. In application, when a server equipped with a 12×InfiniBand I/O port is to be connected with a server having a 4×InfiniBand I/O port by a cable connector assembly, most of the contacts assembled in the 12×InfiniBand connector are unemployed in use. Besides, a sever used in some large internet data centers has to provide more than one InfiniBand I/O ports thereon for transmitting data to plural servers or large storages via corresponding number of cable connector assemblies, which results in only a small space left for other ports disposed and the increasing the cost both in manufacturing and assembling.
Hence, an improved electrical connecting device is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.